Save Over Previous Game File?
by Karysa Hart
Summary: -YES  -No  A random collection of oneshots; purely for enjoyment. Will be updated when I have inspiration. Many shippings are included. One of the ONLY 'romance' genre fics I will ever write.
1. Just Wear The Dress and Shut up!

Ahh... Such a random fic, I know. A random start to a random collection of oneshots. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. I just enjoy reading and writing. It's not mine.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, Sapphire! Just try on the dress, please?"

"No. I will _not_ put on the dress, Ruby. It's too… girly."

I sigh loudly. I made Sapphire a beautiful dress that matches her eyes, and name, and made it as non-girly as I could. It has short sleeves and cuts off around her knees. The material has a cute pattern of leaves and berries. So why won't she try it on?

"Sapph, this may be the least girly dress I have ever made. There isn't even any lace on it! So, please try it on for me?"

She also sighs loudly. "Ruby. You should know by now, it doesn't matter if it has lace or not. I will _not _wear a dress or skirt. Ever. Not even if you add 'for me' at the end of your sentence. And why are you making clothes for me that you know I won't wear in the first place?" she inquires.

I blush try to dodge her question, because, quite frankly, I don't know how to answer her question. "Isn't Crystal's birthday coming up soon? I figure you and she are around the same size, so I was going to model her dress on you," I lie. Sapph raises her eyebrows.

"Nice try, 'Prissy Boy'. Crys's birthday was last week. Anyways, she's taller than me! This dress would be too short for her!" I wince. Sapphire knows I hate that nickname. Now I see why Gold calls her 'Wildchild'.

"Oh, I meant Yellow's birthday. She's shorter than you, and this would make a nice gown for her,"

"No."

"Sapphire Birch, for the love of Arceus, would you please try on the dress! If you don't, I'll make Green come and make you try it on!" My voice is rising, and she blanches a little at my threat. But still, she stands firm.

"Oh, sure, call in Green. I'm sure he'll be delighted to drop everything and come help you force me into a dress, because he's not a super-busy gym leader, and Blue doesn't bother him enough; you just _have_ to but in to make me wear a dress!" She replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She's right, but still, I know _who_ she's scared of (Green), and _what_ she's scared of. I pull out my trump card.

"I'll tell him to borrow one of Lance's Dragonites," I add, smirking slightly.

She blanches completely at my second threat, and is shaking as she replies, "S-still, you w-won't get me in that st-stupid dress!"

"Obstinacy will get you nowhere. I guess I'll just have to go get my phone to call Green."

"N-NO! Give me the dress! I'll try it on!"

Heh. Dragon types. She hates them, cause of that Salamence when we were kids. The threat of that, combined with the threat of Green, who is rather intimidating, always works. I should pull those cards more often!

"Will you two SHUT UP?" Emerald yells form the other room, a bit belatedly, as we have stopped yelling.

"WE'RE NOT YELLING ANYMORE!" Sapph yells. I wince. It's going to be a long time until my ears stop ringing...

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Is it good? You enjoyed? Review, please!<p> 


	2. What Kind of Party is THIS?

**A/N: Please don't kill me please don't kill me **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me** **please don't kill me**!**

**Green: *whispers out of the side of his mouth* Kill her after this.  
><strong>

**So, I realized that Green's birthday was coming up, and I said, "I'll write a fanfiction for his birthday!" and started planning. This is how it turned out. Also, this chapter I would like to recognize an author, and to thank them: ****1354856****. If you are reading this, ****1354856****, I have been reading your stories since I started reading fanfictions last year. In fact, 'Special Events' was one of the first fics I ever read. (Seriously, people, GO. READ. THE. STORIES. [Special Events/SE, Special Adventures/SA, Special Randomness/SR]) Also, I am going to use (and reference) some ideas (and things) from SE #001: Surprise Gift in this oneshot. So, thanks a bunch, ****1354856****! (I would have contacted you before, but I don't know how to PM. Sorry! If you are upset, PM me, and you can rant at me all you want!) I am adding you to my disclaimer. Also, I'm giving you free advertisements, so I'm not ALL bad! XP**

**Disclaimer (part 1): No. Just… no. Do YOU see any flying Swinubs? I didn't think so.**

**Disclaimer (part 2): I do not own some of the ideas mentioned in this oneshot. This will apply to most other chapters, and I will reference them at the end. You are warned.**

* * *

><p>"OK, guys. We have three days before Green's birthday. We're going to throw him a surprise party, like we did with Crystal. Where should we have it?" Blue questioned the other Dex holders present, which was everyone but Green.<p>

Everyone thought for a couple of minutes. Then Platinum spoke up.

"Maybe we could have it at my mansion again?" the heiress suggests.

Blue nodded at her, showing that she heard. "Any other ideas?" Everyone else slowly shook their heads. "OK, we'll have the party at the Berlitz's. Next, how do we get him their?"

This time, Crystal spoke up immediately. "That's an easy one. Platina, you help Professor Oak, right?" Platinum nodded. "Well, you got me there by saying you needed my help with a paper for Professor Elm. Do the same thing, but say it's for his grandfather this time," Crystal finished triumphantly.

Blue nodded approvingly. "OK. Now all that's left is to start the actual planning for the party. Oh, and don't tell Green it was my idea to have the party. If he asks, it was Red."

"Why me?" the Kanto champion asked, pointing to himself and looking confused.

"Because you're Green's friend," Blue stated, simply. "And you can say Yellow helped you, if he gets suspicious," she added, as an afterthought. Yellow started to blush.

"Wh-wh-why me?" she stuttered.

"Because you, Red, and I have known Green the longest out of all of us. Also, I think the three of us know him the best and I already said I didn't want him to know I planned it, which leaves you two," Blue responded. "Now, let's get started!"

…

"OK, Platina says that she and Green will be here shortly. Places, everyone!" Blue announced. Everyone but Diamond dove for cover behind tables, chairs, and couches. Diamond sat by the front window, as though he was waiting for the heiress to come back, as he often did. He was, however, acting as a scout for the hidden Dex holders.

"They're coming!" the relaxed Dex holder whisper-yelled to the others. "On my signal, count to five!"

Platinum led a slightly annoyed-looking Green to her front door, and then fumbled for her key; that was Diamond's signal to signal the others. Diamond coughed three times: the signal to start the count down.

_Five…_

"What is it you needed help with, Platinum?" Green asked.

"Just a paper for Professor Oak, Senior Green. And thank you again for coming all the way out here on your birthday. Oh, hello Diamond!"

_Three…_

Pearl, as usual, tried to jump early, and Emerald tackled him with a muffled _thump_. The hasty Dex holder silently facepalmed, while Sapphire silently high-fived Emerald for the near-silent takedown. Green looked at the coffee table suspiciously.

_Two…_

"Uh, Lady, did you leave your Lopunny out of her Pokeball?" Diamond hastily tried to cover for the _thump_ Pearl and Emerald made.

_One…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled as they jumped out from their hiding spots.

"H-happy birthday, Senior Green," Pearl managed, after Red had helped him to his feet.

"Tried to jump early again?" Green asks the hasty Dex holder. Pearl nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, whose idea was this?" Green asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, it was Seniors Red and Yellow," Platinum stated without batting an eye. Blue noted that Platinum was a very good liar and that she might have a new partner in crime, if she **(A/N: 'She' being Blue)** could convince her **(A/N: 'Her' being Platina)** to join her.

"Was it? Well, thanks, guys. Although I thought this would be more the sort of thing Blue would plan…" Green added. Blue blushed and turned away to start the games- 'Pin the Tail on the Giraffarig' and a Rapidash shaped piñata.

…

Sometime in the middle of the party, just before everyone was sitting down to eat, Green cornered Blue.

"I know it wasn't Red and Yellow who planned this. Red is too… well, to put it bluntly, he's kind of, y'know… maybe a bit dense, to plan something like this, and Yellow's too shy. What I want to know is: why did you plan all this for me? You know I hate parties like this."

Blue shifted her feet and blushed slightly. "Because I wanted you to have a good time on your birthday, and not spend it alone at the lab writing some paper like I know you did last year. Because you are my friend; all of us are you're friends." _And I wanted you to know I cared enough to plan a party for you_, she added silently. Green seemed to sense that, and surprised everyone **(A/N: The others were staring and eavesdropping on them)**, including himself, by leaning in and hugging Blue. Blue stood there for a second, surprised, and then smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks, Blue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm sooooo sorry this is so late, I actually did start it three days before his birthday, and finished it the day before mine, three weeks later. I'm really sorry, Green! Happy late birthday! And thank you again to ****1354856**** for inspiring me! I owe you a lot! Ok guys, you know the drill: R&R- Read (already completed if you're reading this) and Review! Don't flame, please! Then, after you review, go look up ****1354856**** and read the stories (SA, SE, & SR), then review them, saying how good they are.**

**Post-ending:**

**Gold:** … … So… … can we eat now?

**Crystal, Ruby, Yellow, Sapphire, Pearl, Diamond:** GOLD! DON'T RUIN THEIR MOMENT!

**Blue:** *death-glares with scary evil anime-eyes*

**Crystal:** *flying-roundhouse-kicks Gold*

**Gold:** … Ow…


	3. Double Take

**A/N: Well, here's what was _supposed_ to be the second oneshot in my collection! I hope you like it; it took a while to write... OH! This is also my first fic that involves Vocaloid! If you don't know what Vocaloid is, then… Wait for it… YOU FAIL! Also, sorry it's so long...  
><strong>

**Review replies: The Finesseful X: This is supposed to be slightly OOC, as I am still getting used to writing for these characters. Cliched... I've got a problematic thing for cliches... Sorry. I am trying to get the hang of this, and I agree, the first chapter was on an overused subject. However, I am trying my best. I will try to keep improving my techniques, and thank you for pointing out my errors. I will try to keep that in mind; it's very helpful. Thank you very much, Finesseful X!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer (part one): I don't own Pokemon. Really, I don't. If I did, then weird things would happen…**

**Disclaimer (part two): I don't own Vocaloids, Voyakiloids, UTAUloids, Vipperloids, or any other 'loids. Their respective owners do.**

**Disclaimer (part three): I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this fic. Although, I **_**do**_** have the lyrics to the song Platina sings on my computer somewhere… *searches for lyrics* … *a-**_**hem**_*** But, no, I don't own these songs.**

* * *

><p>"… <em>Datte itsumo anata wa, waratte iru dake. Soshite, watashi wo, dakishimeru dake~."<em>

Platinum finished her song and smiled happily as she walked off the stage. It's a good song, and it matched her personality- sweet and quiet. The exact opposite of a _certain someone_ I know.

"Hey Super Serious, wanna sing a song with me?" the boy in question asked, wearing his usual idiotic grin and holding that damned indestructible billiard cue.

I sighed and looked towards Blue. She shot me a sympathetic smile. "No, Gold, I do _not_ want to sing a song with you. However, I do know a song you could sing. You'd have to find two other guys to sing it with you, though."

"Uh… Well…" **(A/N: poor Gold, to have his offer thrown in his face...)**

Blue had walked up in the middle of my 'speech'. Now she asked, "What song is it?" I showed her my idea. "'Triple Baka'? Isn't that sung by three girls?"

"WHAT? You want me to sing a _girls_ song?" Gold yelled, surprisingly _not_ getting stared at.

"There's a version sung by three guys, Blue. Hatsune Mikuo, Kasane Ted, and Akita Nero," I replied, ignoring Gold. "If Gold could find two more guys to sing with him, I figure he could do Ted's part."

"Hey, Red should sing that, too! He could do Nero's part," Blue insinuated. "Now you only need one other person!" she finished triumphantly.

"What did I volunteer for?" the Kanto champion asked as he walked up.

"Singing a song with Gold and one other person," Blue replied.

"Eh, whet the heck," he said.

As Gold continued to complain and Red just stood there, Blue and I went around looking for a volunteer to sing with Red and Gold. There were no volunteers until we got to the Sinnoh trio's table, though **(A/N: there were so many of them, each generation had to sit at a different table [Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow at one, Gold, Silver, and Crys at another, and so on.].)**.

"I'll do it!" Pearl yelled. The hasty dex holder was surprisingly eager to do the leading part in a song that called not only him, but two of his seniors idiots. But, he was in the last group they had to ask, and no one else had been interested in singing a song that insulted them and at least one of their seniors.

Sapphire was especially horrified with the idea, seeing as she almost idolized Red. She had decided to leave the building as soon as the song came on, otherwise something bad would happen, and Ruby decided to go after her, just to make sure nothing bad _did_ happen, making Blue mutter, "And yet they still won't admit they like each other…" and Emerald mutter, "Thank Arceus! They'll be gone for at least four minutes! Finally, some peace!"

"OK Red, Gold, and Pearl. Have you heard the song before?" I asked. All three of them shook their heads. "Aw man... And none of us has a laptop…" I moaned.

"I can solve that problem," Blue said, walking towards Green who was, as usual, typing something for the lab.

"Oh no… I don't want Green mad at me…" I moan again.

"Green, I'm borrowing your laptop," Blue said as she took the computer.

"… Pesky girl…" Green muttered. To Blue's retreating back he called, "Save my report, Blue!"

"OK, I've got YouTube up," Blue said (after saving Green's document) as she came back over to our table and handed me Green's laptop. "Here you go, Crys."

I searched 'vocaloid triple baka pv' and looked over at the results for the one with the lyrics and PV. I found the one I was looking for and waited for it to buffer.

As the song played, Blue and I sang along. Red, Gold, and Pearl just stood there watching the PV with no comment. After we watched the original version, we watched the boys' version so the guys had an idea as to what it would sound like when they sang it.

"How do you expect me to sing that high?" Pearl asked.

"You can sing that high if you try, Pearl. Red can sing that high," **(A/N: I'm basing their voices off of their voices in "The Medley of PokeSpe" and a parody of Juvenile by Ruby and Sapph that ends with a Lucky Star song parody by all of the dex holders, in both of which Red sings rather high.)** I reply.

"Do you want one of us to come up there with you?" Blue offered, smiling mischievously. I facepalmed.

"Huh?" Pearl asked. Gold's eyes grew large as he realized what Blue was suggesting.

"Say no, Pearl, say no! Crys kicks really hard!" he whispered into Pearl's ear. Pearl then understood.

"NO! I don't want either of you to come up with me!" the hasty dex holder yelled, attracting a few stares.

"… Not to change the subject, but I have to hit Pearl three times on the head?" Red asked.

"You can borrow Gold's cue stick," Blue suggested.

"… No thanks. And I guess it's a good thing I still have Erika's Pokegear," Red remarked.

"… I thought you returned that after Gold dragged you away to train…?" I asked slowly. Red looked embarrassed.

"I, uh, I kinda… forgot… Y'know, excitement 'bout helping to save the world again, all that stuff. And Gold dragged me away to train," he said sheepishly. Blue and I simultaneously facepalmed.

…

Red, Gold, and Pearl walked up on stage to sing their version of 'Triple Baka', Red holding Erika's Pokegear. Blue and I had made him promise to return it to her after tonight.

After a few moments delay, Red began to play the techno-Esq. beat on his borrowed Pokegear. Gold started singing his single syllable on loop, and then Pearl started the actual song: _"Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun!"_

I smiled. This was gonna be fun.

…

"_Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo! Shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta!"_ Pearl started, surprisingly not rushing anything.

"_Au~au~!"_ Gold interrupted. Red kept the beat on Erika's Pokegear.

"_Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru. Kotoba ni sasoware!"_

"_Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa,"_ Gold stated, matter-of-factly.

"_Honki de tsuraretaa!"_ Pearl exclaimed. A few of the other dex holders sweat-dropped at this point. Red paced in the back as Pearl sang. The three were mirroring the PV almost perfectly.

"_Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai; dou shiyo mo nai sono toki; hirameita nanika ni yori; sugi ni akirameta!"_

"Uhm, who am I supposed to hit again?" Red asked, and then hits Gold. I laugh, like everyone except Green and Silver.

"_Senior Red!_ You were supposed to hit _Pearl_!" Gold said. I laughed again. "Stop laughing, Super Serious Gal!"

"Oops. Sorry, Gold. Where's Pearl?"

"_I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!_ And now we've missed the chorus!" Pearl yelled. By now, even _Green_ was looking slightly amused. These three are _perfect_ for this song!

…

"_Tekitou ni tsukuriageru; dakedo nanika mono tarizu; neta o sagashite mita kedo; chikara tsukita kite!"_ Right on time, Red hits Gold again. Gold grits his teeth, but keeps singing this time.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! Machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi no. Honki daseba shiwase desho? Anata nara! Baka! Baka! Baka! Yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae. Utau, odoru, egaku, kotoba, okuridasu! Watashi no tame ni…"_ Pearl sings, with Gold doing the harmonies. Gold continues the song, doing the dance eagerly. Everyone laughed, as he bounced and shook his hips to the music.

"_OK! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh oh~oh~oh~ohoh! Oh tetopeteso~!"_

Gold catches his breath during the instrumental break. Impressively, he did that all in one breath. I was mildly surprised at that. Red hits Pearl this time, and Gold gives him a thumbs-up as he sings.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! Nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? Michinaru sekai e tobitatsu, kibou nose! Baka! Baka! Baka! Hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai? Naite waratte okoru koto, makasete ne! Baka! Baka! Baka! Machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi no. Honki daseba shiwase desho? Anata nara! Baka! Baka! Baka! Yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae. Utau, odoru, egaku, kotoba, okuridasu! Anata no iro ni shite ageru~!"_

After a slight pause, all of the dex holders started clapping. Ruby and Sapph came back into the room, and Red, Gold, and Pearl started laughing.

Then, I surprised Gold by going up to sing a song with Blue and Sapph. We sang 'Triple Baka'. We all laughed at the look on Gold's face; it was priceless. All in all, it was a great day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You've got to feel bad for Emerald. He's always caught in the middle of Ruby and Sapph's arguments, and so I decided to make him rejoice when the bickering pair left. I based the karaoke off of American karaoke, seeing as I don't know any other kind of karaoke. This was **_**extremely**_** fun to write, especially Red hitting Gold instead of Pearl two out of three times, and Pearl yelling when they missed the first chorus. I was originally going to have Sapph do the song with Red and Gold, but I thought it should be either three guys or three girls, so Sapph was voted off for Pearl.**

**The end was off the top of my head; I didn't know how to end it. Also, some of the oneshots in this collection will now end with a 'What Happened Next?' segment, which continues the story in some way, and some might have a 'post-ending', which does the same thing, but in a different way. **_**Any**_** ways, read and review, please! Also, read my other stories! And sorry about the extremely long author's note…**

**Songs I don't own:**

**-Anata no Kokoro ni- Megumi Hayashibara (Platina's song)**

**-Triple Baka- Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, Akita Neru or Hatsune Mikuo, Kasane Ted, and Akita Nero (Pearl, Gold, and Red's song, also Crys, Blue, and Sapph)**

**-Suki Kirai- Kagamine Rin and Len (see 'What Happened Next?')**

**Post-ending:**

"And you three sang it _better_ than us?" Red, Gold, and Pearl asked incredulously.

Blue, Sapph, and I smirked. "Yup."

**What Happened Next?**

"Hey, Sapph, we're up next!"

"OK, I'll be right there, Ruby!" Sapphire started to walk toward the stage, while Blue and I stared at her.

"She's _singing_ a _song_… with _Ruby_? Did _you_ see any flying Swinubs today?" Blue asked me.

"Uh, no, I didn't. Did you?" I replied.

"Nope. Wonder what song they're gonna sing?" Blue asked. I sensed it was a rhetorical question, so I didn't say anything.

Suddenly, the music for Ruby and Sapphire's song came on, and I smiled. I saw Blue nod in understanding. It was a perfect song for the two of them.

Then, Sapphire started singing, blushing slightly. _"Sukiyo, kirai, wakannai, kirai!"_

"_Sukida, igai, arienai, sukida!"_ Ruby responded, also blushing.

"_Sukito, kirai, wakannai…"_ Sapph started again, and she and Ruby ended in unison, _"Tomaranai! Suki, kirai!"_

Yeah. A perfect song for the two of them: 'Like, Dislike'.


	4. Touch Down in Unova

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YELLOW! I meant to ask to post this yesterday, on her actual birthday, but I completely forgot... Sorry, Yellow! Happy belated birthday! This is a stupid and crappy oneshot I wrote for Language Arts. The prompt was, 'Your parachute gently lowers you to the lurid surface of a refulgent and fulgurating environment. Continue.' (If you want to read another story for this prompt, and you enjoy Vocaloid, read ****NinjaTroll25****'s 'The Light of This Place'. It's very good, and not a oneshot.) So, I wrote about everyone 'parachuting' into Nimbasa City (Hel-lo, shining and flashing environment? Amusement park, anyone?). Also, I'm still working on my OOC-ness, so tell me how I'm doing with that, please.**

**Disclaimer: Any flying Tepigs? Nope… then I don't own.**

"This is your captain speaking. We are ready to disembark, so please unfasten your safety harnesses and secure your parachutes. Good luck and I hope you land safely!" Well, that's encouraging: 'Oh and you might not land safely, so good luck!' How can our captain say that so calmly, as if there was nothing wrong with that statement being an afterthought?

"Yellow! Hey, earth to Yellow!"

"Senior Yellow? You need to get up and fix your parachute."

"Huh?" I snapped back to attention and looked around. Platinum was looking worried and Blue looked like… well, Blue. Then I realized that I was the only person who wasn't up with their parachute on. Even Diamond, my slow and 'relaxed' junior, was ready to jump from the private plane we were flying in and Platinum had rented for us.

"… I still don't see why we can't fly down on our Pokemon…" Red was grumbling. I was finally up and fixing my parachute, so I answered.

"Because that takes all the fun out of parachuting! Plus, not everyone has a flying type Pokemon, or one that knows or can learn Fly." Red looked at me, startled. I don't think he knew I was listening… Oops… Oh well.

"Seniors, Diamond, Pearl, it is time to jump! Are you ready?" Platinum asked over the noise of the engines of the plane. I took a deep breath and nodded, praying that Gold wouldn't shove anyone out of the plane.

"OK then! Senior Crystal, please star counting down. Remember, we'll jump on three. Pearl, pay attention and please don't try to jump early," Platinum begged her hasty friend.

"OK, starting countdown! 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... YEEAAGHHH!" Crystal screamed as Gold and Emerald shoved her out of the plane. As they laughed, we could hear her screams echoing and fading away. "… Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'llllllll kiiiillllll yoouuu, Goooolllldddd! Aaaannndd Eeemmmrrraaaaaallldd…!"

"O-OK then… let's all jump now, Seniors! Diamond, Pearl, let's go!" Platinum said nervously. I felt bad for her and Crystal. Then, we all jumped.

I looked down below me as we were all falling, and saw all the flashing and shining lights. I blinked, and looked around, but we were still too high up to see clearly. Suddenly, a person shot by my head and seemingly grew wings. As he slowed down, I saw that it was Red and Aero, his Aerodactyl. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Then I heard a rapid and slightly frantic beating noise, and looked up. Sapphire had called out Pilo, her Tropius, and jumped on its back. Ruby jumped on too, followed by Emerald, who Sapph and Ruby immediately shoved off. I laughed a little, and then felt slightly bad for him. Then everyone except Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Emerald, and I had called out their Flying types and were soaring around- Gold on Togetaro, his Togekiss; Crystal on her Xatu; Blue on Jiggly, her Jigglipuff; Silver on his Murkrow; Green on his Charizard. I sighed and called out my Butterfree, Kitty.

As we landed, the flashing subsided a little, and we were able to see more clearly. The flashing was because we had landed in an amusement park. As we looked around, trying to take in the whole park, a girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail wearing short-shorts and a cap and a boy with shaggy chestnut brown hair and a hat vaguely similar to Red's ran past, chasing after two cute little pig-like Pokemon, who ran right up to me.

"Looks like you've got some new friends, Yellow!" Blue joked. I blushed, and handed the Pokemon back to their trainers.

"Thanks!" they both said, then scolded the cute little pigs, "Tep, Bubu-chan, don't run away like that!"

"Um, hi… I'm Yellow. I have a question… Where are we?" I asked the two trainers timidly, as they seemed very friendly.

"Hmm? Oh, you're in the Unova region. I'm White, and this little Tepig-" she held up the female pig, "- is Bubu-chan. That boy over there is Black, and his Tepig-" she indicated the male pig Black was holding, "- is Tep. Nice to meet you!" said the girl trainer. "Black! Say 'hi' to these trainers!"

"Huh? Oh, hi. I'm Black," he said.

Red stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Red, and these are my friends: Blue, Green, Yellow already introduced herself, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum." As Red said our names, we each raised our hands, in turn, to show who he were. He then turned to Blue, "Did I get that right?" Blue sighed and nodded.

"Hey, wait a second, where's Emerald?" Crystal asked. We all looked around, confused. Suddenly, Ruby yelled in surprise. We all looked at him, Sapph and Red calling out Rono and Pika.

"That's what you get for shoving me off of Sapph's Tropius!" Emerald yelled, holding Ruby's hat. We all sweatdropped.

"Gimme my hat back!" Ruby yelled at Emerald. "Zuzu! Use mud shot!" The Swmapert obliged, firing a stream of mud at Emerald, who dropped the hat. Ruby ran over and picked up his hat and put it back on. White stared at him. "What? Is there mud on my hat?"

"N-no… … Well, um, come on. Black and I will show you around!" White said awkwardly. "… Actually, where IS Black?"

"YAAAA-HOOOOOO! I'M GONNA MAKE IT TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP AND I'M GONNA WIN IT! LOOK OUT, YOU OF THE ELITE FOR! AND CHAMPION ALDER! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!"

As Blue, Platinum, and Silver scrambled to their feet after falling down (how could that Black be _that_ loud? He was louder than Gold or Pearl!), the rest of us looked over at where Black was standing with his Tepig and two other Pokemon, a bird and some other pink flowery Pokemon, and then at White. White sweatdropped.

"… Uh… He's, uh, kind of… _energetic_. Yeah, let's put it that way… BLACK! GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE!"

"… … … Should we go with them?" Crystal asked.

"Hell yeah!" Gold said. Crystal smacked him. "Ow!"

"Yes! Look at the magnificent coloration of that bird Pokemon's plumage! Beautiful!" Ruby exclaimed.

We looked at each other, shrugged, and went after White, who was yelling at Black.

**A/N: Seriously, what am I posting these days that ISN'T an LA assignment? If you are sick of all these stories being crappy and edited school assignments, PM me and let me know. I will try to think of an original idea. Or if you have one you want me to write about, PM me and tell me what it is. Also, check out the poll I'm gonna set up soon, and please vote on it! Also, I might writhe a sequel to this oneshot... Finally, please don't kill me if I don't upload/update stories quickly; I lose my computer privileges quite often by not doing homework... Sorry... ANYWAYS! Thanks! R&R, please!**


End file.
